1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray detection apparatus for irradiating a sample with X-rays and detecting fluorescent X-rays generated from the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray fluorescence analysis is an analytical method including steps of: irradiating a sample with X-rays; detecting fluorescent X-rays generated from the sample; and making a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of elements contained in the sample according to a fluorescent X-ray spectrum. In general, an X-ray detection apparatus is provided with a collimator for narrowing X-rays to be used for irradiation or fluorescent X-rays, in order to inhibit detection of X-rays other than fluorescent X-rays generated from an analysis object part of a sample. A collimator is prepared by forming an aperture at an object which blocks X-rays, so as to selectively allow fluorescent X-rays from an analysis object part of a sample to enter an X-ray detector by allowing X-rays to be used for irradiation of the analysis object part of the sample or fluorescent X-rays generated from the analysis object part of the sample to pass through the collimator and blocking other X-rays. The size of an analysis object part of a sample varies depending on the type of a sample, the purpose of analysis or the like, and the range to narrow X-rays or fluorescent X-rays also varies. Therefore, an X-ray detection apparatus equipped with a collimator including a plurality of apertures having different diameters has been developed so that the size of an aperture can be changed by moving the collimator. Such an X-ray detection apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-214167. Moreover, some X-ray detection apparatuses are equipped with an imaging unit for photographing a sample.